


Feel How Cold I Am

by AstridMyrna



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cold Weather, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridMyrna/pseuds/AstridMyrna
Summary: It's cold on Hoth and sometimes you just need to show it.





	Feel How Cold I Am

Cassian and Jyn stamped off the excess snow off their boots before entering his quarters--only marginally warmer than the icy hallways. Their outer clothes were damp with hidden melted ice, making them shiver even worse. Cassian’s concerned eyes were on hers as he yanked off his gloves with his teeth.

“I h-h-hate th-this p-p--” Jyn chattered, then huffed in frustration as her gloved fingers fiddled at her zipper.

“Let me,” Cassian said. 

She dropped her arms and he pulled down the zipper steadily, like the cold barely affected him at all.

“Th-thanks,” she said and shrugged off her heavy parka. “Wh-what’s worse, Hoth or Fest?”

She peeled her gloves off slowly while Cassian mulled over his answer.

“Hoth. Our houses on Fest were built to keep the warmth in better. I’m always cold here, you can feel it.”

He curled his cold hands over her burning cheek to make his point, but all it did was make her laugh.

“What?” he asked, his mouth not sure whether to smile or frown. 

He started to take his hand away, but she pressed it back on her cheek.

“Never thought you were the ‘oh I’m so cold, feel my hands’ sort of flirt, Cassian.”

He snorted, but now his face was red too. He snaked his hands around her waist, making her shiver.

“I have a feeling that I won’t be cold for very long,” he murmured.


End file.
